My Top 10 Heel of all Time!
by savor1988
Summary: This my list Of who I think are The top 10 Heel in Wrestling history. 'If You disagree than tell me who do you think are the top 10 heel of all time'


I Don't Own WWE or TNA or WCW or NWA! MY Top 10 best heel of all time, Roddy Piper R. I.P! I'm sorry I forgot JBL on the list but put him on honorable Mentions.

* * *

10\. Brock Lesnar! In 2002 Lesnar destroys everyone Who got in his way. He even injury Hulk Hogan and took him out! After that He beat The Rock For WWE Championship. An his first Year in WWE! He also Was undefeated until Survivor Series 2002. He Boke Undertaker hand and try to ruin his marriage! He defeat Undertaker inside Hell In The Cell. He even Beat Zach Gowen to blood pub in 2003. Whenever you beat up a one legged man in an ass kicking contest Make you a damn good heel. People hated Brock Lesnar back than! Because he was a very good heel. When Brock Lesnar a Heel, He at his best However went Brock Lesnar Came back in 2012 as a heel. He was even more Bad ass, Brock Lesnar Has done things like break HHH arm and Destroys HBK as a heel. He even end the Undertaker streak at WrestleMania And destroys John Cena Winning The WWE World Championship At Summer Slam. Since He came back Lesnar only has lost to HHH and John Cena other than that everyone else He face he beating them! so I have Brock Lesnar at 10.

9\. Chris Jericho! Back in 2001 went he turn heel and won _**WWE's Undisputed Championship**_ was a damn good heel. Jericho in 2002, 2003, was a great Heel. He just as Good as HHH if not better, Jericho was at his best as a heel. He even has a great run in 2008-2009 As a heel again Inclue when he was feud with Shawn Michaels in 2008, even winnng the World Championship 3 more time. His heel run around this time was great But Still I think his he was at his Best in 2002 and 2003 as a heel. He even beat The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin in the same night to become the ever first **_WWE's Undisputed Champion._** So I put Chris Jericho at 9.

8\. Randy Orton! Randy Orton forms Evolution with HHH Ric Flair and Batista. Randy Orton was rise up as a heel in Evolution! He was The intercontinental champion! He was cocky and arrogant! Randy Orton was the legend killer back than. He has done things like spits in Mick Foley and Harley race face. Randy Orton depth into a big star That was the Evolution of Orton character. He grew into a top star, Orton held the IC championship for 8 mouth as a heel He even beat cactus jack. After He lost the intercontinental title to Edge! Randy Orton defeat Chris Benoit for World championship, And became The young World Champion ever. Randy Orton broke always from Evolution. Randy Orton turn Heel again in 2005 when was feud with Undertaker for a year. That Reboot his career Randy Orton was one of the best heel in WWE history. even in 2006 and 2007, Orton won the WWE Title from HHH in 2007 And He has a great heel run with WWE Title through 2007-2008. For 7 Mouths that was the best run with WWE championship he ever has. In 2009 Randy Orton was red hot as a heel when Orton kick Vince McMahon in the head. Orton attacked the McMahons and HHH and was on a roll as a Heel until WrestleMania 25. So all of that why Randy Orton at 8.

7 Randy Savage! Randy Savage was one of the top heel of the 80's in WWF and in WCW of the 90's. The Macho man Feuds with Hulk Hogan, Ricky Steamboat, Ultimate Warrior, DDP and Ric Flair were legendary. Savage join the NWO in 1997 along side Hogan, Nash and Hall. The Macho man held the intercontinental title from 1986-1987. Savage-Steamboat feud started when Savage took a ring bell to Steamboat's throat and whiplash off his neck injuring his throat taking him out for a year. However would come back for revenge against Savage. The two fought at WrestleMania 3 where Steamboat won the Intercontinental championship from Savage.

Macho man would turn face and win the WWE Championship a year later at WrestleMania. Hulk Hogan and Savage form the mega powers and were team until Savage saw Hogan becoming too close with Elizabeth and Savage snap on Hogan, attacking him! Savage would turn heel again. Which saw the two biggest stars in WWE history clash in a memorable battle at WrestleMania 5. Savage lost the belt to Hogan but the war continue after the match. Savage was the top heel in WWF for two years Savage would become the Macho King with Sensational Sherri. The Macho King would to war with The Ultimate Warrior. Savage cost Warrior to lose WWE Championship! the two would have a match at WrestleMania 7 in a retirement match. The warrior won and Savage lost the match after Sherri turn on Savage and attacked however Elizabeth came to his defense and the two reunite! Savage go to WCW in 1994 along with Hulk hogan. In 1997 Savage would join the NWO with long time rival Hollywood Hogan. Savage-Paige begin a feud what happen was DDP would become a huge Star during his rivalry with The Macho man and war with the Nwo. They had three matches on PPV, DDP Would upset Macho man in the first match but Savage would come back a win two months later at great american bash. The feud would end at Halloween havoc when Page lost in a last man standing match with help from Hogan. Savage would win the feud. Randy Savage number 7 as one of the greatest heel of all time.

6\. Edge! In late 2004, Edge turn heel Because the Fans vote for HBK to face HHH For World Title at Taboo Tuesday! He was angle over the fact that HBK When on Fight HHH Because of the fans So Edge got a WWE tag Team title match! But Edge turn his back on Chris Benoit and walk out, Later on that night Edge Return, To cost HBK the World Title by give him the spear Edge depth into the top heel in WWE Edge would beat HBK royal rumble 2005, He move on to win Money in the bank at WrestleMania 21. Edge beat Chris Benoit at Backlash 2005, Lita would join in 2005 and turn on Kane and join Edge. Edge through out 2005 was build up as a heel than Edge would feud with Matt Hardy in 2005. Edge and Matt Hardy had great feud in 2005 in Real life Lita cheating on Matt Hardy with Edge so this started off the Rivalry between the two. Matt Hardy would have revenge by beat Edge inside a steel cage when Matt Hardy did a leg drop off top of the cage. However Edge would beat Matt hardy in lose leave raw match ladder for Money in the bank, Edge would show the first episode of the cutting edge. Showing pictures of Ric Flair being arrested What cause Michael Hayes to come out and defend flair. the two back and fouth with a war of words afterward Edge attack Hayes and lay him out! This lead to a feud with flair however new year's revolution 2006 after the Elimination Chamber match. Edge cashes in Money in the bank and took the WWE Title off John Cena and became The WWE Champion! Edge become The Rated R Superstar but John Cena won back the WWE Title at The Royal Rumble. Edge and Cena feud through out 2006 cost John Cena the WWE Title against RVD. Edge would steal the WWE championship from both John Cena and RVD. The Feud Between Edge and Cena would heat up Edge even slap John Cena's Father in his own house. John Cena was in rage by this. Edge would beat Cena at Summer Slam But in the end John Cena defeat Edge in a Tlc match at unforgive 2006 Ending the feud. Edge would Forms Rated RKO with Randy Orton And feud with DX Both HHH And HBK! They Won The WWE Tag Team championship! They beat Ric Flair to bloodly pub on RAW This heat up The Feud Between both Teams. Rated RKO and DX would meet at new year's revolution! HHH got injury durng the match in 2007 Edge stole The World Championship from Under Taker Two time this was leading to their match at WrestleMania 24 Undertaker won the World Champion! Undertaker and Edge Feud in 2008 Until SummerSlam Undertaker was Strip of The World Championship! Edge Won The World Title back in a ladder match against Undertaker End his career. However The Undertaker came back and defeat Edge at SummerSlam inside Hell in the cell. Edge is one of the heel of all time! and why Edge at 6.

5\. Ric Flair! Ric Flair was the top heel in the 80s. He carry the NWA in 80s and top heel in the company. as The World champion! Ric flair face lots guys for title but always came out on top with the world championship. He even form the four horsemen in 1985! They feud with Sting, Dusty Rhodes, Lex Luger, Magnum Ta, the Road Warriors, and other! Flair with the horsemens did bad a lot of things to people. Ric Flair stay on top with the four horesmans for a while. Later on Flair went to WWE in 91! And won The WWE Title in 92. Flair feud with randy savage and flair star touble between Savage and Elizabeth that was the build up go into their match at WrestleMania. Flair lost the WWE Title to Savage! Ric Flair is at 5.

4\. Hollywood Hogan! Hulk Hogan turn heel in 1996 and forms the NWO was the biggest shocker ever! ''Hogan the biggest baby face in history turn Heel was a hugh deal Hogan was biggest heel in the busniess at the time. He was the most hated Heel in the business. Hogan and the Nwo run over Everybody in WCW and took over the company and step on anyone Who got in there way! They feud with Flair, Sting, Goldbergs, DDP, Lex luger, and everyone. Hogan was the Biggest Heel from 1996-1998 until He turn face again 1999! Hollywood Hogan is at 4.

3\. Kurt Angle! Kurt angle won WWE Championship in his first year as a heel. Kurt angle is one the best heel ever! Kurt angle face the Rock, Stone Cold, Brock Lesnar, HHH, Undertaker, HBK, Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero, Edge, Sting, Rey Mysterio, AJ Styles, and Other. Angle was in a Storyline with HHH and Stephanie McMahon. Where Angle was kissed Stephanie what started off a heated feud with hhh Back in 2000 Kurt Angle went one on one with HHH Two of the biggest heels in WWE history go head to head. He feud with Edge back in 2002 and Angle put Edge over. Kurt Angle was a great heel for Edge to face and help Edge get over with the fans not only that when Kurt Angle won WWE Title a third time. He join Paul heymen after He use Brock Lesnar to help him win the title. ''Angle team was born around that time Angle add a great rival for Brock to over come! Angle and Heymen plan was to keep Lesnar out the title picture. But Brock over came all the odd and won back The WWE Title. Kurt angle turn Heel in 2004 After no way out when Eddie Guerrero won The WWE Title. Angle turn on Eddie and a give him a beat down however Eddie ending Beat Angle at WrestleMana 20. However Kurt Angle would get revenge mouth later! by Eddie cost the WWE title in Cage match on Smack Down this would lead to Kurt Angle beat Eddie Guerrero at summerslam 2004. Angle was feud with Guerrero for most of 2004. Kurt Angle was the gm of Smack down and use his power to make everyone life a living hell like John Cena and Eddie Guerrero. In 2005 started a Rivalry between hbk and Kurt angle when Angle attack HBK at royal rumble! this lead to a match at WrestleMana 21. "Kurt angle Won The match Kurt Angle was redhot in 2005. Kurt angle was best as a heel back in 2005 and was the best heel in WWE that year there no one that was even close Angle got more heat than anyone in 2005.

In TNA through 2007-2009 Kurt angle was the top heel in company. Even thought go to TNA turn out to be the biggest mistake of his life. but that another story anyway move on from the truth. Angle the top heel in TNA give people like AJ Styles, Samoa Joe, and Matt Morgan to fight against. also Kurt Angle feud with Samoa Joe that make him into a star! Angle was the first one to ever pin Joe. Angle feud with Joe through out TNA! Samoa Joe defeat Angle for the TNA World title Kurt Angle Put over Samoa Joe and make him into biggest star. and was a great challenge as a heel for Joe to over come! AJ Style star his rivalry with Kurt Angle in 2008! Angle betray AJ Style and his back turn on him by give a beat him down on Impact that star off a heated feud between the two, AJ Style defeated Angle two time on PPV in 2008. The feud help make AJ Style a biggest star than he ever was," Angle would also form The Main Event mafia in TNA that same Year. Kurt Angle with Main Event mafia was a heel stable in TNA. 'Their main gold was to keep the young rise stars down TNA while People like AJ Style and Samoa Joe fought against Kurt Angle and Main Event mafia. AJ Style won TNA World Championship from Kurt angle! Main Event mafia end after TNA bound for glory Kurt angle also feud with Sting and Jeff Jarrett in TNA so Kurt Angle is at 3.

2\. Vince McMahon! In 1997 screw Bret Hart out WWE Championship in his hometown! What was one of the hottest topic in Wrestling history! Vince McMahon became the man hated in wrestling in history'' this all would lead to a feud Between Stone Cold and McMahon! It star when Stone Cold stunned McMahon on Raw in 1997. After WrestleMana 14 When Austin won The WWE Title! 'Vince McMahon turn Heel and try to Have WWE Title Take off of Austin. By Use people Mick Foley, Kane, and Undertaker, Vince did everything in his power to take the belt off him. Vince McMahon would finally take belt off of Austin in Triple Threat against Kane and Undertaker. When They both pin Austin! McMahon Took The title belt...and Left With the Belt but The next Night on Raw Austin would come in his truck. Jump off the truck in ring and Attack McMahon Afterward Kane and Undertaker injury McMahon Leg," Vince McMahon make a Tournament for WWE Title at Survivor Series 1998. Shane McMahon Cost Stone Cold Match against mankind in the Tournament However Vince McMahon would screw Mankind out of The WWE Championship! And Help The Rock win WWE Title! The Corporate would be forms, The rock join corporate and Vince McMahon! Vince main gold was to keep always Stone Cold from WWE Championship. Vince enter The Royal Rumble! ''HBK put Him in the rumble with Austin At number 2!'' Vince would ending up winnng the Rumble!'' with Help from The Rock! However Stone Cold would Beat McMahon in a steel cage match! ''Become The number 1 contender at WrestleMania To Face The Rock..." Vince McMahon would do everything put the odd against Austin, so he wouldn't win The WWE Title back..." But in The end when it was all said and done Austin would ending up Winning The WWE Title at WrestleMania 15. But Vince being Angry over this Would come with a plan to take The WWE Title From Stone Cold. Austin lose The WWE Title to Undertaker at over the edge it was reveal that Vince McMahon was Behind Undertaker Kidnapped Stephanie McMahon So he could Has The WWE Championship the take off of Austin. In 2000 Vince McMahon turn on The Rock At WrestleMania 16 and Help his son law HHH keep The WWE Title. Vince would side With HHH in his feud against The Rock Joining the mcmahon-helmsley faction. The Rock would have a uphill battle against HHH, Vince McMahon, and the mcmahon-helmsley faction. However The Rock in The End Would win The WWE Championship a Year Later Vince McMahon Would Help Stone Cold defeat The Rock in one of The Most shocking Heel turn of all time. Vince Help Austin Win WWE Championship Stone Cold and Vince McMahon join Forces. Vince McMahon is one of the greatest Heel of all time. Vince McMahon was a great heel for people like The Rock, Stone Cold, HHH, Mankind, HBK, and even Hulk Hogan to fight against. That Why Vince McMahon is at 2.

1\. HHH! HHH turn heel in 1999 by betray DX at Wrestle Mania 15 by given X-Pac pedigree help Shane McMahon win! Became a top heel in WWE by join the corporate. And take the rock replace as the top Heel the corporate! After The Rock left the corporate What cause The Rock and HHH Feud with each other'' HHH star rise up to main event in WWE! HHH beat The Rock at Fully loaded to Became number 1 contender. 'However HHH would not WWE title, Mankind won WWE TITLE! but HHH would beat Mankind For WWE Championship. 'the next night on Raw This was HHH first WWE Championship! HHH would do things as a heel to stay on top! Like Betray people and use them to help him stay at the top. HHH took people out and injury people like The Rock, Stone Cold, Mankind, and JR. He Even Has Stone Cold Run over with a car take him out for year. HHH Even married Stephanie McMahon and turn her against Vince McMahon. HHH and Stephanie McMahon form the McMahon-Helmsley faction! HHH won Third WWE Championship 2000 was HHH best year ever in his career. HHH end Mick Foley career Inside hell in the cell.

HHH and The Rock would battle over the WWE Championship! Vince McMahon Help HHH defeat The Rock at Wrestle Mania 16 However The Rock beat HHH at Backlash to win WWE Championship. Thank to Stone Cold HHH reveals later that Year he was the one that has Rikishi Run over Stone Cold. HHH and Stone Cold would feud until No way out HHH Cost Stone Cold WWE Championship against Kurt Angle. but Stone Cold would return the favorite by cost HHH WWE Championship. The Two Would to setting things at no way out in a three stage of hell match," HHH won the Match defeating Stone Cold by Pin fall! in 2002 HHH turn heel again by HHH Betray his best friend Shawn Michaels. HHH want Break HBK and put him wheelchair for rest of his life. HHH face Shawn Michaels At Summer Slam 2002 and HBK Won. 'but HHH hit HBK sledgehammer in his back," HHH Was Hand the World Championship by Eric Bischoff. However HBK would come back to get payback on HHH! HBK Won The World Championship from HHH in elimination chamber But HHH would win The World Title From HBK..." HHH would hold World Title for Year in 2003 and Forms Evolution! HHH held The World championship For 9 mouths Until He lose The World Championship to Goldbergs. But HHH would win back The World Championship!

Evolution end up Winning Every Titles the Same Night HHH and Evolution run wild over Raw destroy anyone or anything that got in their during their run in 2003-2004. At Wrestle Mania 20 HHH lose The World Title in a triple Threat Match with HBK and Chris Benoit however HHH tap out to Benoit losing the World Championship. HHH would End his Long Time Rivalry with HBK after HHH defeat HBK inside hell in the cell at bad blood. Randy Orton defeat Chris Benoit for World championship at Summer Slam, HHH would Betray Orton and Turn on him The next on Raw! HHH would steal The World Title from Randy Orton at Unforgiven. with Help from Evolution! However Evolution would end in 2005 when Batista turn face and Would go up against HHH at WrestleMania 21. and HHH lost

HHH in 2006 turn Face," HHH wouldn't Be a heel for long time until 2013. HHH would turn Heel at Summer Slam 2013 against Daniel Bryan. ''By give the pedigree to Bryan helping Randy Orton win The WWE Championship!'' HHH hold Daniel Bryan down! by keep him always from The WWE Championship! in fact HHH cost him The WWE Title more than one time! HHH strip him the WWE Championship after Daniel Bryan defeat Randy Orton at Night Of Champions. HHH would keep Daniel Bryan down! by Call him a B + Player and saying he was not good enough. And He would never be the face of WWE! Daniel Bryan would never give up, however HHH would keep Daniel Bryan out of The Royal Rumble. Bryan would finally have a enough and confront HHH on Raw! The feud heat up on the road to WrestleMania 30. Daniel Bryan would challenge HHH to a match at WrestleMania. But HHH Wouldn't accept until Bryan force him by fill up the ring with Daniel Bryan's fans wouldn't leave. The ring not until HHH give Bryan What he wanted. So HHH has no choice but to accept Bryan challenge but there one more thing if Bryan beat him! he be add to Main Event of WrestleMania With Randy Orton and Batista. HHH ending up give Bryan what he wanted, but HHH made who ever win the match would be add to the main event Daniel Bryan defeat HHH, And Beat Both Randy Orton and Batista to Become WWE World Champion at WrestleMania 30. So HHH is at 1 as The top Heel of all Time.

Here are honorable Mentions, Roddy Piper, Jeff Jarrett, Soctt Steiner, Owen Hart, Christian, Kane, Paul Heymen, Kevin Nash, and JBL!


End file.
